


Useless

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester Feels, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Cute Ending, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel Week, Doctor Castiel, Fallen Angels, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleeping Sam, Sleepy Sam, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a particularly brutal hunt, Sam goes to bed and leaves an injured and irritated Dean with an ex-angel full of angsty feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I feel like every time I get on here I say that but here's a piece that's been in the works for a while. I wasn't really sure how to end it but, obviously, I figured that out :) 
> 
> Comments ad Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!  
> I will respond to any and all comments
> 
> My tumblr for more Destiel and other fandom-related stuff:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destieltimespinster 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Castiel was stretched out on the couch in his sweatpants and hoodie. He was reading a particularly interesting article on the types of plants bees like best while nervously anticipating Dean and Sam’s return. They had left to Glendo, Wyoming 3 days ago to hunt a Vampire nest. Sam had texted Cas that morning saying they should be home around 8 pm. It was now 7:30 and Cas couldn’t wait for them to arrive. 

It had been almost 3 months since becoming human and Cas still needed time adjusting. Losing his grace was a big loss. He felt like there was nothing beneficial he could do anymore. Sam had taught him how to make cereal and sandwiches, Dean had taught him how to shave and open beer bottles with his teeth, but he still couldn’t get over the feeling he wasn’t much help when it came to the important stuff. 

Cas had taken up a spare bedroom in the bunker. The boys had taken him shopping and settled him in with such kindness. Cas didn’t really know how to repay them for their hospitality. Dean always reassured him that because he was family, it was his home, with or without his grace. It was generally a delight to be sharing a space with his best friends. He felt loved and accepted. It was also nice to spend more time with them in less stressful situations. Prior to the angels being cast out, they had all been under pressure and he and Dean had been fighting, but now it was calm.

They all adjusted pretty quickly to the new addition. Cas and Sam had been able to get to know each other better and discuss the things they had in common. They would talk about science concepts and Sam was always curious about life in Heaven. And Dean loved having Cas around more often. Sometimes, when Sam was out and about, Dean and Cas would get into pajamas and watch a movie in Dean’s bed. One time, they both fell asleep with Cas’ head on Dean’s chest. The next day, however, Dean left early and didn’t return back to the bunker until late at night. Sam assured Cas it wasn’t his fault but was always very vague about the root cause.

 

The door to the bunker swung open. Cas jumped up and hurried to the bottom of the stairs. A bloody and bruised Dean limped towards him, Sam grimaced as he followed with their bags. Cas raced to the top of the stairs to help Dean down

“I’m fine!” He said loudly, startling Cas. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day.”

“Dammit, Dean you’re not fine,” Sam said, obviously tired from repeatedly having this argument. “We should get you to a hospital.”

Dean was slowly making his way down the stairs, one at a time. He waved a hand dismissively at Sam. “I’m fine, Sammy. I certainly don’t need a snobby doctor to charge us hundreds of dollars to give me a band-aid.”

Cas waged his options and decided he should sit this one out.

“You don’t need a band-aid, Dean, you need blood, and IV, and probably a hundred other things because when’s the last time you properly took care of yourself!”

Dean stopped and turned around to look Sam squarely in the eyes. 

“Sam. If I want to go see a doctor, I’ll go by myself.” Sam gave him one last attempt with his best bitch-faced him and stopped talking.

***

Sam had taken a shower and gone straight to bed. Dean winced and groaned through a sandwich that Cas had made him. Cas always knew that Dean was hungry after a hunt. Dean took another bite and hissed through his teeth. Purple and blue bruises were forming on his face.

“Dean…” Cas began tentatively.

“What?” Dean replied curtly.

“If you would just let me-”

“No, Cas! Damnit. I don’t need help!” Dean snapped.

Cas didn’t reply but became increasingly more interested in the sleeve of his sweater.

Dean sighed and threw his sandwich back onto the plate. He wiped his mouth with his hand and stared at Cas.

“Look. I’m sorry. It’s just. Sammy gets all over me about taking care of myself and… and I’m always so worried about him that it’s weird when he tries to take care of me. I was always the one looking out for him. Always. Never my Dad. I didn’t have time to worry about the bruise on my knee when I was making sure Sam got fed.” Dean’s eyes were watering. The memories of his childhood flooding his reason.

Cas looked at him. Not sympathetically. Dean would shut him out if he even caught a hint of pity. So he just looked.

“Dean. I understand that you were a constant provider for Sam while children but, Sam’s grown up. Regardless of the things he needs you for… he needs you alive, first and foremost. And just because you don’t value yourself the way I do- I’m not going to let you destroy yourself in the name of affection. Do you understand me? You mean too much to too many people to just throw away your health because you don’t like to admit you need help sometimes; that on occasion, the Great Dean Winchester needs to be looked after and taken care of.”

Dean sat across from Cas with his mouth hanging open. 

“Wow, Cas…” Dean’s words came out barely above a whisper. “Thank you.”

Cas blushed a little and looked to the floor. Yet another thing he was not yet used to. The reddening of his cheeks every time his and Dean’s hands brushed. Or every time Dean walked into a room shirtless and in his boxers. It was tedious.

“Dean,” Cas said breaking the silence, still looking at the floor.

“Yeah?”

“Can I please take care of you?” Cas met his eyes and there was nothing but pure love.

***

Cas directed that Dean sit on the counter of the bathroom. He had read many first aid books about healing humans as a human while the boys were on hunts and felt fairly comfortable administering to Dean. And if he was doing anything incorrectly, Dean was most definitely going to correct him.

Dean threw off his shirt, revealing ugly, deep bruising, scars of previous fights, and gashes from his earlier endeavors. 

Cas blushed again. He just couldn’t get the hang of it.

They sat in silence as Cas worked his way around the body in front of him. He cleaned each and every wound with such gentle movements, not wanting to cause any more unnecessary pain. He sewed the deep cuts on Dean’s chest and applied fresh bandages. He placed an ice pack to Dean’s bruises and had Dean hold them while he moved on. 

While working on Dean’s body, Cas ignored Dean’s face because faces meant more blushing. Faces meant those plush, pink lips that beckoned, candy green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight or lit up whenever Cas misinterpreted a joke. Faces meant sharp cheekbones, battered and blue, jawlines that were shaped by a sculptor, and sandy almond hair that was just the right length to be pulled a little. Faces meant feelings that were not ready to be addressed.  
“Cas?” Dean said after god knows how long.

Cas hummed in response, intently applying disinfectant to a cut.

“That’s the third time you’ve cleaned that wound. I think it’s OK now.”

“Oh. Well, yes, I suppose. I just. I just want to make sure.” He said, furrowing his brow.

Dean lifted his hand and placed it over Cas’. 

“I’m OK now, Cas.” Eyes searching a sea of blue intent.

Cas gave a nervous laugh. Admittedly, half-assed.

“Right. I am glad we could sort that out. I can redress the wounds in the morning. And you will want to be careful how you sleep tonight. I suspect you have at least one broken rib.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I really do appreciate it, man. Everything you did for me tonight.” Dean flashed a genuine smile at Cas. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m glad I could be of some help”

Dean cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. “What do ya mean by that?”

“Oh. Uh, nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Cas…” Dean began. “I let you take care of me tonight, even after I kept whining. Not to mention, just because you’re human now, that doesn't mean you can just bury your feelings like Sam and I do. Feelings can be overpowering and you’re still new to this. It’s best you try to face ‘em until you’ve had some practice.” Dean winked at him.

Cas sighed.

“Really Dean, it’s not that important. It’s just. Sometimes, when you and Sam are out saving lives and I’m stuck here… I guess I just feel… useless.” Cas’ voice caught. “I can’t smite anything anymore, I can’t fly, a-and I can’t even heal you. And what if one day... you get hurt too badly and all I can do is stand there. I won’t be able to help. I won’t be able to save you.” A tear fell from Cas’ face. He stood there shaking slightly and silently crying, refusing to look at Dean.

A hand, calloused and warm, reached up and softly wiped the tears now steadily falling from blue eyes.

Dean hopped off the counter and lifted Cas’ chin to meet his eyes. His face.

“Oh, Cas...” He whispered.

Dean pulled him into a long, tight embrace.

Cas sunk into his chest, resting his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

He whispered in Cas’ ear, “You will never be useless to me, Cas. Angel or not. We-I need you.”

Cas pulled away to look at Dean. “Really?” He asked, unsure.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas softly on the lips. “Absolutely.”


End file.
